Electronic transactions such as money transfers, bill payments, and purchases are commonly initiated using a remote device via the Internet. Although financial service providers typically require login credentials to authenticate the identity of a user attempting to initiate such a transaction, those login credentials can be compromised by hacking, identify theft, and other such means. In response, financial service providers may attempt to provide additional means of authenticating a user, such as attempting to verify that the user is initiating the transaction using a known and/or commonly used device or network.
For example, a financial service provider may detect and track the external Internet Protocol (IP) address, Basic Service Set Identifier (BSSID), or Service Set Identifier (SSID) of a device or network over the course of multiple transactions to determine whether there is consistency in the device and/or network that is being used to initiate the transactions in association with the particular customer login credentials. If the system detects that the user is attempting to login from a device or network that is unknown or not commonly used, then the system may determine that there is an increased potential that the attempt to initiate the transaction may be fraudulent. However, this additional method of attempting to assess the legitimacy of the device/network/transaction may be insufficient, because external IP addresses, BSSIDs, and SSIDs may easy to spoof or may be fooled by the presence of a virtual private network (VPN) or other such means of obfuscating or misrepresenting the identity of the network used by the remote device, allowing scammers to impersonate the device and/or network to circumvent this additional security check.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing network security by estimating the authenticity of a local network used by a device to initiate a remote transaction or login to an account. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.